


【坤农】穷途末路（九）（完结）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】穷途末路（九）（完结）

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
那一场战役相当惨烈，在N国自己的军区作战本来地形和设备上就要吃不少的亏，更何况就算他们的基地在外面接应，光是突破层层的守护墙和士兵就已经足足要好一会儿了——多么讽刺啊，用来保护人类远离变异者的高墙却变成了阻隔一场阴谋的屏障，用来为幸存的人类作战的枪支弹药全部向着同类开了火。  
不管什么年代，不管用怎样不同的借口和手段加以掩饰，贪婪和自相残杀都是人类绕不开的本性和行为。  
没有什么英雄梦，不过是要一身正气地为善良和和平拼搏到呼吸的最后一刻罢了。  
蔡徐坤他们只能自己从里面突围，小鬼身上甚至自己绑了雷管，在面对几乎比自己宽两倍的两米大个子特种兵时也毫不胆怯，他灵活而精准地打击着对面的盔甲，却也每次一旦被击中就是头晕目眩的暴力。虽然他被摔出去很多次，但是每一次都快速地站了起来，抹抹嘴角的血渍，他可是拼了命要拖住这群士兵不让他们接近南门这个车库的。“嘿傻大个们，你们就这点本事给你鬼哥看吗？”  
另一边，范丞丞和林彦俊正试图一路冲到顶楼给总部的直升机清出足够的场地，他们在狭窄的楼梯间里摸爬滚打，耳边响起的枪声都不知道来自于对方还是己方，只能凭借着比思维更快地本能不断地寻找和切换掩体与人对枪，范丞丞手上的乌兹微冲子弹快要耗尽，他吼了一声FUCK想滚到林彦俊身边请求掩护，却被对方士兵一枪打在了腿上，整个人咬着牙就往后一弹，正在他不确定自己的防弹衣能不能受住对面下一枪时，他看到一个熟悉而挺拔的身影映在敌人背后的玻璃上...“干他！坤哥！”

“这还用你教吗。”

接连几声枪响，蔡徐坤打死了对面露头的两个，然后扔个了烟雾弹把范丞丞拖到一边，“你拿着这把断后扫，微冲给我去开道。”他利落地换完了子弹，只能说虽然他现在身上挂着弹壳的样子非常野蛮，但颜值加持下居然只能让人觉得凛冽帅气。

总觉得跟着这样的队长，每一次看似不可能的任务都能有生机。

“Evan和我往楼上冲...我数到三，”蔡徐坤看到林彦俊向他点点头端着枪就冲了出去，“三！”

“靠一二呢！”林彦俊愣了0.1秒紧随其后，摸到对方掩体后面一顿扫射，虽然自己也被碰一枪打中了手臂，子弹划破皮肉让血液溅到了他的护目镜上，处女座整个人都要崩溃了，结果借着这崩溃的劲勇往直前挡我者死，居然一路杀到了快顶楼。

“老大不是第一次玩这招了。”范丞丞看到不止自己一个人被坑就觉得莫名爽，刚刚那一枪还好没有打到脚踝，隔着厚厚的战靴他真的很庆幸自己痛成这样还能自娱自乐笑得出来。

可是当蔡徐坤一脚踹开顶楼的安全门时，看到的景象让他们笑不出来。  
Ken带着两个人高马大的特种兵站在顶楼直升机前面，其中一个的背上扛着昏迷的陈立农。

“巨农！”“陈立农！”范丞丞和林彦俊惊呼，Ken拿枪抵着陈立农的头示意他们最好不要轻举妄动，“退后先生们，不然这代价我们谁也付不起。”  
“你放下他。”蔡徐坤感觉自己生平第一次愤怒得连握枪的手都微微颤抖，他没抢到陈立农会那么快被找到而且被带上来，他的Omega还处于高烧不退的脆弱昏迷期，看身上的擦伤痕迹就知道大概是怎么被蛮横地运上来的——就算他一路杀出来肯定也不能保证打坏所有监控，一定有人摸着另外的道路通过安全梯把陈立农摔上来的。  
“我说了等你们总部的人来了，我们要的是谈判，如果August你再违约一次，我不保证我会对这个怪物Omega做什么。”Ken危险地眯起眼睛，他满意地看着蔡徐坤放下手里的武器，最强Alpha又怎么？还不是有弱点？还不是马上就要跪在自己面前接受谈判？  
只是他完全没想到这个基地会那么快被拆得七零八落，不过自己身边就算只带了两个兵，对着这三个不同程度的伤员也是绰绰有余了。  
Ken扬扬下巴让手下把陈立农放在地上，用枪慢慢滑过陈立农的脸颊，他流畅的面部线条和高烧时微微张开的嘴看得任何正常Alpha都会有点蠢蠢欲动，但真的“动”的话，肯定就是在找死了，“看看这筹码多么完美而危险...我给他打了三针镇定剂才敢把他放上来，那剂量都足够放倒好几个成年Alpha了。”  
然而他话音刚落，蔡徐坤一个闪身到了Ken的面前，没有人知道他是怎么做到的，只见他怒不可遏地一拳挥上了Ken的脸，就算对方下意识地偏了头，那威力也足够打得一个高大的Alpha鼻口灌血——接下来的一连串画面几乎在同时发生。  
Ken的一个手下举起了枪却被范丞丞先一步打落，但是打歪的子弹让范丞丞的腿再中一枪直直地跪在了地上枪也脱手滑到一旁，林彦俊扑过去推开另一个对着蔡徐坤扣下机板的手下，子弹打中蔡徐坤的防弹衣但因为距离太近也嵌进肉里让蔡徐坤一口鲜血吐出来往后退了几米，Ken头偏过去的时候想举起手里的枪时手腕却被另一手握住，然后“咔哒”一声还没来得及叫痛他粗壮的手臂就被折断了。  
就像掰断一截枯枝一样的轻松。  
是陈立农。

那个被注射过量药剂激起痛苦回忆的陈立农是被Ken靠太近散发出的Alpha信息素给折磨清醒过来的，刚刚才被临时标记让他的假发情热退下去却又被扑面而来浓烈的杂夹的Alpha血液味道给推进失智的深渊——下意识地要把面前的Alpha们全部杀掉。

就算有过剂量的镇定剂也没用——早在实验期间他就承受了比Alpha还多几倍的注射量，Alpha的临时标记让他身体机能快速恢复的状况下这三针真的对他来说不足以麻痹他的所有力气，虽然他现在脑子里不太清醒，没有办法衡量自己的力气，也就是感知功能还处于紊乱的状态，理智也还在重建中。  
但是杀戮这些气味令他不快的Alpha，是他那么改造后这么多年被培养出的“生存意义”与“生存本能”。  
由于蔡徐坤的临时标记所以陈立农没有陷入完全的失控，试图让自己清醒一些的陈立农被狂暴的Ken连踹几脚，几乎是飞到了后面的直升机身上重重地撞在铁门上，鼻腔、嘴角、耳孔里全部都有热流涌出，霎时间他什么都听不见了，连痛觉都因为注射物的作用而没有第一时间刺破他的神经。  
“立农！”  
蔡徐坤的声音像是隔着深深的海水传来，但实际上陈立农知道自己是泡在血里的状态，他艰难地睁开眼睛，看见林彦俊范丞丞两个负伤的人拼了命地和两个大块头扭打在一起，平常注意形象得不得了的林彦俊发疯起来猛得吓人，而范丞丞也像变个人似的一顿铁拳和人肉搏不顾腿上的伤...而蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤...  
陈立农没有办法分辨自己是不是临死产生了幻觉...不然他为什么会透过步步逼近的Ken看到蔡徐坤捂着被打中几枪的腹部居然能勉强在单手托举下用范丞丞丢开的狙击枪的最后一发子弹瞄准了Ken的头。  
这真的是...人类可以做到的程度吗。  
人...真的可以这么帅吗。

如果晚零点零一秒，如果偏了一厘米，陈立农就要被Ken一刀切穿脖子。

可是还好他的男人，真的不愧为是C国...甚至整个末世里的最强Alpha。  
“啪嗒”一声完成了使命的枪落地，而蔡徐坤的手也再也承不住重量地垂在身边痉挛抽搐，从不抖的神之右手几乎是被这个透支一切的动作给毁了，但是有破碎裂痕的瞄准镜后是一张生冷的俊脸，虽然已经连勾起嘴角都做不动，但是眼里那桀骜锐利的光芒，依然像以往每一次一样，直击陈立农的心脏。  
没有人试过也没有人教蔡徐坤怎么在没有托板没有仔细瞄准的情况下用狙虽然是把小狙去射击，但危机关头他能依靠的只有自己，只有自己日夜训练出的肌肉反应，久经沙场锻炼出的惊人体能，从不松懈地将自己与每一把可能用到的武器磨合出的绝对手感，还有最重要的——此枪必中的决心。  
如果连自己的Omega用生命创造出的机会都把握不了，算什么最强Alpha。

范丞丞和林彦俊几乎是自己也只剩下一口气的时候把军刀捅进了对方的心脏和小腹，他们倒在地上听见直升机浆翼旋转发出的巨大声音。  
是总部来接他们的英雄们回家。  
“啊，忘了在Ken走之前跟他说一句话。”被担架抬上直升机的蔡徐坤在失去意识的前一秒的最后一句话居然是这个，可惜他不能把人拉起来要他复活一遍然后再死一次。  
不过也要感谢那个人的嘴贱再次触自己底线才让他做出了自己本来也以为不可能的进攻，看来影视作品诚不欺人，反派永远死于话多。  
他没来得及说，那不是什么怪物Omega，也不是任何种族计划的战利品，那是奇迹。  
他有名有姓，他叫陈立农，是蔡徐坤的男朋友。

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ( POSTSCRIPT )  
十天后，C国军事总部。  
“农农乖，这个不会伤害你，只是你的身体需要补充一些营养，但你的消化能力还没从之前连续的透支里完全恢复所以暂时需要注射。”尤长靖好声好气地哄着面前的小祖宗，知道的明白他是在负责国宝般珍贵的最强Omega的身体恢复，不知道的还以为他C国第一心理辅导师在奶五岁小孩。  
不对，现在的陈立农，大概三岁不能更多了。  
“我不要！”陈立农的注射恐惧症依然无比严重，哪怕尤长靖用三瓶草莓牛奶作为奖励，他也紧张得马上就要把面前的盘子掀翻。  
“四瓶好不好？加一块巧克力，都是我的私藏哦~”  
“还要小泡芙。”  
“哪来那么多零食啦！你先让我给你检查一遍再来谈条件！”尤长靖气得飚高音。  
“不要。”陈立农傲娇地一扭头，谈判结束。  
“噗嗤”一声笑声从诊疗室门口传来，身上还缠着绷带的蔡徐坤站在门口笑看两人的拉锯战，露出了别人不曾见过的不属于冰山顶A的温柔笑容。  
“你！不要在那里幸灾乐祸的了！过来伺候你家农农输液！”尤长靖耐心耗尽还面临割“地”赔款，翻了个白眼就把药剂留在了这里，自己气冲冲地出了门。  
你问他为什么不待在里面？疯了吗？蔡徐坤和陈立农共处一室的话，他的诊疗室分分钟变成调教室好不好！虽然两个人的身体状态不允许他们真的做到哪一步，但顶嘴挑食之类的惩罚是无比甜腻的亲亲抱抱什么的...简直没眼看！  
经历过一次心理重创甚至生命威胁的尤长靖苦笑着说他都懂了。

陈立农看着绷带面前随意地披着一件病号服但一点没有作为重伤病号自觉的蔡徐坤觉得自己脸都在发烫，“坤坤你...好些了吗？”  
“不好，看到某个小朋友还不乖乖听话配合恢复就更不好了。”自从劫后余生和临时标记之后，蔡徐坤对着陈立农说话愈发没脸没皮的了，简直就跟仗着没人打得过他在军营公开耍流氓秀恩爱一样。  
“我不是害怕打针，我只是和针不太熟悉仄样...”爱面子的陈立农才不承认自己害怕，但是看着蔡徐坤拿起针头然后娴熟地弹了两下吊瓶滴管后坐到自己旁边拉过自己的手时还是忍不住颤抖。  
“乖，我会很轻。”蔡徐坤被陈立农可怜巴巴的注视搞得没办法，只能先俯下身去亲亲他，恰到好处地释放自己的玫瑰味信息素让小Omega的身体放松一些，他伸出舌头在陈立农口腔里搅动，在吻得小男友情迷意乱的时候把针管扎进陈立农手上，还为此被咬了一下舌头险些出血。  
啧，真是小野猫。  
陈立农全身紧绷到血都回到输液管里，蔡徐坤连忙用自己没有在复健中的那只手把人框在怀里一下一下轻轻拍小孩的背给他顺毛，“怎么越来越娇气了，之前神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的陈立农，输个液还要哭鼻子了，恩？”  
说罢还用鼻尖蹭蹭陈立农微红发烫的脸，觉得对方真的现在才终于慢慢有了一点小孩子该有的样子，而且只在自己面前，简直可爱得不行。  
“才没有呢。”陈立农被他温柔的声音和动作撩得害羞，只能把头死死地埋在男朋友肩膀上不见人，闻着那好闻的玫瑰香偷偷脸红。  
蔡徐坤抱着香香软软的陈立农难免心猿意马，之后等陈立农恢复后结合他们从N国基地拿到的最终初始基因芯片的话更深入的调查结果也差不多该出来了，到时候作为唯一改造成功的天选Omega陈立农肯定要配合很多检查和研究，那个时候光是亲亲可能就不够用了，说不定要...明明自己现在还算半个残废，蔡少将的脑子里却已经把车开向了城市边缘。  
实在不怪他禽兽啊，都是基地里这群八辈子没见过Omega一样的饿狼给逼的，且不说范丞丞在好不容易醒来后听到自己当时在敌军基地竟然把他的巨农临时标记了一次气得又晕了过去，黄明昊木子洋卜凡王子异那群人还天天训练空隙都扒在Omega专属病房的门口巴巴地看着...每次蔡徐坤出去的时候都觉得心里很冒火。  
“你们没闻出农农身上有被标记的味道吗？”顶A默默黑了脸。  
“闻到了啊，临时标记的味道。”这群人把“临时”两个字咬得尤其重，要不是蔡徐坤现在还在恢复期他一定冲过去把这群不怀好意的家伙们在训练场上完虐到站不起来。  
所以蔡徐坤简直盼星星盼月亮，就等着陈立农下次发情期来的时候把人完全标记了——他找了这人这么多年，等了这人这么多年，可不能再让他有一点闪失，更不能再让他离开自己单独承担危险和痛苦。  
缺乏休息的陈立农靠在蔡徐坤怀里睡着时，完全不知道大狮子的尾巴摇得有多欢快。  
他们身处的世界百废待兴，但是只要种族计划蓝皮书公之于众后，总有更多理智清醒的力量会和他们一起，带领着遍体鳞伤的幸存者们选择正确的道路——玩火自焚后只有N国在内的极少数国家还在坚持错误，因为这一次贪婪的代价实在太过于惨重，让全世界不得不一起痛定思痛以找到延续人类文明的道路，万幸的是，这不会是死路。  
逆着陈立农的基因编码，一定能从中找到结束这末世的线索。  
但是值得被感谢与铭记的不只是陈立农，还有蔡徐坤，还有C国及全世界为了保护无辜者而抛头颅洒热血的战士们，还有所有决心用勇气和智慧在失去挚爱的巨大伤痛里负重前行没有放弃希望的人们。  
每一个微小的生命，都是奇迹的星火。 不似人类的最强Alpha，堪称奇迹的最强Omega，即使在布满荆棘和战火的世界里，即使经历过黑暗痛苦和迷失，即使有无数次的错过和漫长的误会与等待，但最合适的永远绕一个圈也会遇到，总会抓着对方的手，一起撕开一块光明。

纵使末路穷途，我也一定会无数次准确地找到并爱上你。  
在这穷途末路，你是我护在心尖生生不息的光明和希望。

END


End file.
